


Confesiones

by Tenshi_sama



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_sama/pseuds/Tenshi_sama
Summary: Tras una escena amorosa de NaruHina, Naruto le confiesa a su mujer Hinata, su amor por Sasuke.





	Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic pero colgare mañana la continuacion de esta serie. De momento tengo 3. Espero que os guste mucho y disfruteis de mi hentai.

El reloj marcaba las dos. El futuro Hokage se hallaba despierto. No podía dormir, pues el pensamiento de que debía confesar su secreto, no dejaba de asaltar su mente. Había decidido que hoy sería el día pero no tuvo el valor necesario para expresar lo que sentía. Él siempre se había definido como alguien valiente, pero en estos momentos se cuestionaba donde se encontraba esa valentía que tanto le caracterizaba. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la espalda de su esposa, su pelo azabache. No soportaba engañarla así. La amaba. Su hijo, dormía plácidamente en su cuna, en la habitación contigua. Los labios de Naruto estaban secos, temblaban.  
\- Hinata… ¿estás despierta?  
\- Sí, no puedo dormir.  
Ella se giró y miro los asustados ojos azules de su esposo. Ella ya sabía lo que él debía decirle, sabía qué le rondaba la cabeza, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Naruto observó los labios de su mujer, eran suaves y tiernos. Su precioso rostro. La besó, mientras su mano recorría su mejilla, acariciándola.  
Hinata secundó ese beso, mientras rodeaba a su marido con su brazo. Sus labios abrazaron a los de su esposo. Adoraba su sabor dulce.

Naruto abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la blanca mirada de su esposa. Le encantaba perderse en ellos. Vio su hermosa figura incorporándose, y pasando una pierna por encima de él para acabar sentada sobre su abdomen, justo encima del sello de Kyubi.  
Ella a su vez, no retiraba su mirada de la de su esposo. Observaba sus ojos medio cerrados, su boca entreabierta. Nunca había amado a nadie más que a él, ella le quería tal y como era, nada le importaba mientras estuviera a su lado. Sabía lo que le diría después, lo veía en su rostro. Se quitó el camisón si perder de vista su atento mirar. También sabía lo que ocurriría ahora.

Naruto dejó de pensar, la imagen de su esposa era todo lo que ocupaba ahora su mente. Sin embargo no podía apartar la vista de sus preciosos ojos blancos, le absorbían. La ropa interior estorbaba. Mientras retiraba la suya, vio a su esposa como hacía lo mismo, sus mentes estaban compenetradas, pronto sus cuerpos también lo estarían. Sus ambas manos fueros conducidas hasta los senos de su mujer, oyendo como ella soltaba un leve gemido.  
Hinata, apoyada sobre sus piernas, se acercó a su marido, haciendo que se introdujese dentro de sí misma. Escuchó un suspiro, y vió como los ojos de su cónyuge estaban cerrados. Acercó su boca a la suya y le besó mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Primero lento, después más rápido. Los brazos de Naruto rodeaban su espalda firmemente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus labios seguían conectados, mientras notaba como la lengua de su amado irrompía en su boca. Adoraba sus besos, eran dulces pero pasionales y agresivos. Ella sabía lo que le sobrevenía ahora. Notó como los músculos de su esposo de tensaban y sus brazos la agarraban con mas firmeza. Le miro a los ojos y vio que los tenia abiertos y ya no eran azules. Eran rojos.

Naruto no podía pensar, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Su mente se descontrolo, se dejó llevar. Tomando a su esposa, se giró, dejándola a ella por debajo de él. Y la poseyó agresivamente. Escuchaba como ella hacia amagos de gemidos, así que con su mano vendada, tapo su boca. No podía pensar en nada, solo veía las mejillas rojas de su esposa, y sus ojos cerrados. Había perdido el control.  
Hinata notaba la mano de su esposo sobre su boca cuando esa agresividad fue perdiendo intensidad. Lentamente, la mano que previamente impedía que los sonidos salieran de su boca, fue apartándose para colocándose en el pecho de su cónyuge. Ella sabía qué ocurriría a continuación. Pudo distinguir el sello del kage bunshin no jutsu y automáticamente aparecieron dos Narutos más en la habitación. El original tomó su pierna derecha, y mientras que una de las copias le tapaba la boca, la otra la fue rotando lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo, quedando ella de costado. Su esposo, nunca se separó de ella y retomo la fuerza original. La copia que quedaba a su espalda, tomo sus brazos, inmovilizándola mientras penetraba en otro lugar. A su vez, la copia que quedaba en frente de ella, sonreía y la miraba con sus ojos carmesí, y mientras con una mano sellaba sus labios, la otra se conducía hacia abajo. Ella se relajó y se dejó hacer. Sentía como una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo, tanto, que quería que ese momento fuese eterno.

La técnica de los clones de sombra, conlleva que lo que siente un clon, lo siente el original, esa sensación se retransmite. El placer lo inundaba a él también, ya nada atravesaba su mente. De repente, vio a su esposa estremecerse e intentar gritar. Hizo desaparecer el clon de su derecha, dejando solo el de la izquierda, el cual había apartado sus dos manos de ella. El original separo su cuerpo del de ella y la dejó descansar apenas 10 segundos. No había terminado. Volvió a rotar a su esposa hacia la izquierda, quedándola boca abajo, preparándose para volver a juntarse.  
Hinata, boca abajo, sintió a su marido en el final de su aparato digestivo. Giro su cuello mirando hacia atrás, y vio como el clon que continuaba allí, se colocaba detrás de su marido. Ella sabía lo que ocurriría, sabía que a Naruto le gustaba y a ella le parecía correcto; es más, a ella también le gustaba que lo hiciera. De repente, notó como su marido agarraba su espalda, clavándole las uñas que previamente habían crecido, al cambiar sus ojos de color. 

El original se movía al compás del clon, el cual marcaba el ritmo. Sentía esas sensaciones doblemente, cuando vio a su esposa alejarse. Ella aparto con desprecio sus manos y salió de la cama, para sentarse en la silla, perpendicular al lecho. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pudo ver como los vasos sanguíneos de los ojos de su mujer se hinchaban, activando el byakugan. Su propio clon le agarro de las caderas, sin dejar de moverse. El original agacho su cabeza, pegándola contra las sabanas, mientras observaba la atenta mirada de su mujer, divisando como una de sus manos, se acercaba a su bajo vientre.  
A Hinata le gustaba mirar y gracias a su poder ocular, tenía una vista panorámica de que ocurría en el interior de su esposo. No se perdía un detalle mientras su mano había comenzado a moverse sola. Se estremeció, intentando no hacer ruido, justo en el momento en el que veía a su marido clavar su mirada en ella. Era la señal, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó y volvió a la cama. Vio a su marido incorporarse y cerrar los ojos. Ella situó su boca muy cerca de él, sin llegar a rozarle.  
Él suspiró. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, expulsando al exterior todo su placer, el cual aun sin verla, sabía que su esposa recogería. Deshizo el jutsu y el clon desapareció. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a su mujer, clavando su mirada en él, con los ojos entreabiertos y pasando su lengua por los labios.  
A Hinata le gustaba el sabor de su esposo, era dulce. Miró a sus ojos. Volvían a ser azules y le miraban a ella. Sonrió. Y vio a su marido sonreír.

Naruto volvió a tumbarse en su emplazamiento original, con la respiración acelerada. Aun sonreía, pero el recuerdo de que debía decir algo volvió a cruzar por su mente. Tomo la cabeza de su esposa y la apretó contra su pecho. Era el momento.  
Hinata, aun abrumada se dejó abrazar y ella rodeo la espalda de su marido con un brazo, mientras el otro se posó en el pecho de él, justo debajo de su cabeza. Ella sabía que iba a escuchar de los labios de su marido. Lo que él diría, no le sorprendería en absoluto, al contrario que ocurriría en él, pues no se esperaría la falta de sorpresa de Hinata.

\- Hinata… He de decirte algo… Sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. A ti y a Boruto. Eres mi mujer, la persona con la que decidí compartir mi vida, quien me acompaña en mí día a día, en los momentos buenos y en los malos. Eres perfecta y te amo. Quiero que tengas eso muy muy claro. ¿Vale?  
Hinata sentía como su marido temblaba, sudaba, su voz sonaba entrecortada. Él la seguía abrazando sin moverse, en esa misma posición. Estaba tenso. Ella quería decirle que ya sabía todo pero prefirió dejar que se abriese.

\- Por ese motivo, me duele ocultarte algo así. No estoy siendo justo contigo. Es el momento de decirte toda la verdad.  
Naruto media sus palabras. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Miedo de perderlo todo. Volvía a tener la boca seca, su concentración estaba puesta en cada vocablo que salía de sus labios. Miraba al horizonte, a la nada.  
Sin embargo, Hinata estaba tranquila, aún seguía sonriendo. Una sonrisa que Naruto no veía.

\- Hinata. Tú sabes que siempre he estado solo. Desde que era pequeño. Pero al graduarme en la academia, en mi vida aparecieron personas que me dieron la familia que nunca tuve. Primero Iruka sensei se convirtió en una figura paterna para mí, y después llegaron Kakashi sensei, Sasuke y Sakura-chan, que se convirtieron en mis hermanos. Gracias a ellos fui muy feliz. Sin embargo, lo que yo pensaba que era una relación de hermandad entre Sasuke y yo, era otro tipo de vínculo. Cuando dejó la aldea, el mundo se me cayó encima. Entrené durante 3 años para volverme fuerte y recuperarlo. Verlo en la oscuridad me dolía tanto, que hubiese dado mi vida para que volviese a la luz. Duele ver a quien quieres en esa situación. Me di cuenta de que mis lazos con Sasuke iban más allá que la amistad. Era amor. Yo le amaba. Y él a mí. Ver sus lágrimas en nuestra última batalla me lo demostró. Antes de irse de la villa, dijo que volvería por mí. Volvía eventualmente en secreto a visitarme. Yo le echaba de menos cuando no estaba, a veces me iba con Sai, Gaara o incluso Sakura-chan. Pero a Sasuke era el único al que amaba. Hasta que me di cuenta de que también te amaba a ti. Pensé que ya no podría amar a nadie más pero no era así. Te quería, Hinata, pero no podía quitarme a Sasuke de la mente. Ahora que está en la villa cuidando de su hija, nos seguimos viendo, pero no podía soportar este sentimiento de culpa ni un segundo más. Lo siento Hinata, lo siento tanto… Soy un esposo de mierda. No te mereces algui…  
\- Naruto-kun. Ya lo sé todo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Digo que era evidente tu relación con Sasuke. Estuviste años para traerlo de vuelta. Ese sufrimiento tuyo por su partida, era amor. Yo siempre te he estado observando. Y siempre te he querido tal y como eres. Pensé que Sasuke iba a ser siempre el único en tu vida pero decidí no rendirme. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, sabía que era sincero, así que no me importa que ames a los dos, mientras estés a mi lado. Quiero que seas feliz. No hace falta que me ocultes nada más, porque ya lo sabía todo. Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras.  
Hinata aparto la cabeza del pecho de su marido y le miro a los ojos. El seguía mirando a la nada. Estaba pálido, tenso.

Naruto necesitaba asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. Sintió que la opresión en su pecho iba desapareciendo gradualmente.  
\- Entonces ¿no te importa?  
\- Claro que no, puedes seguir viéndolo cuando quieras.  
\- Te quiero tanto Hinata, te quiero muchísimo. Gracias, gracias…  
Ahora, el héroe de Konoha lloraba como un niño y era Hinata quien le abrazaba. Sonreía. Estaba contenta de que su marido por fin hubiese confesado sus sentimientos. Le amaba. Y él si era el único al que quería.


End file.
